A thermal printer configured to print on a label or the like by selectively heating a plurality of thermosensitive resistors positioned on a print line of a thermal head.
In printing process of the thermal printer, printing on a label or the like is accomplished by feeding a mount that has plurality of labels temporarily attached thereto via a platen roller such that the mount is sandwiched between the thermal head and the platen roller, and by using an electric current to heat a desired thermosensitive resistor on a print line of the thermal head so as to be pressed onto a label of the mount during the feeding.
For example, a thermal printer such as that described above is disclosed in Patent Literature 1. Patent Literature 1 describes technology that prevents a trailing phenomenon of a serial barcode by calculating a print rate of the serial barcode at every print line, and by setting a print speed of each print line in response to the calculation result.
Patent Literature 2 describes technology that prevents the trailing phenomenon of a serial barcode by detecting a change point from a bar to a space in a case where printing the serial barcode, and then rapidly outputting a drive signal to print the bar just before the space.
Patent Literature 3 describes technology configured to print a section other than a serial barcode at high-speed.